


The greatest hurt

by SteelBeamz



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin, The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Don't say I didn't warn you, Flash Fic, Gen, Heavy Angst, ambiguous death, experimental fic, i'm a monster, reboot tagged for optimization, this poor man, whether this is in the OG universe or reboot is up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelBeamz/pseuds/SteelBeamz
Relationships: Mary Anne Spier & Richard Spier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	The greatest hurt

_The weight of the situation was merciless as it pushed down upon him. His breaths came in ragged and choked as he struggled with each intake. He could feel his heart slamming against the bony cage that contained it, threatening to shatter with each impact it made in the escalating desperation he experienced._

_His daughter, his only daughter, was dead._

_The girl who smiled and welcomed the world with a jovial optimism lay before him, a lifeless husk. He felt his body piloted robotically, a distant action from his own stalled thoughts. He needed to wake her up, he needed to see those deep eyes flutter open and his daughter to greet him. It did not matter how, a smile, a question, an expression of frustration; any would have suited him at this moment. Despite his pleading, the body remained stagnant._

_Warmth streamed down his cheeks as he bent in the middle. He was breaking. Everything around him was fracturing in crystalline cracks that left the world in pieces. As his lips parted he let the wail, an animalistic inhumane noise, shake loose of his throat. He knew he must have been screaming for how his lungs emptied yet the noise seemed distant and failed to fully register to him. If his voice broke it made no difference._

_His daughter was dead._

_He’d lost her, too._


End file.
